Basil
| affiliation = Phoenix Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Hiroshi Okamoto | Funi eva = Gregory Lush }} Basil is a member of the anime-only Phoenix Pirates. Appearance Basil is a lanky man, with dark red haired styled into a short bowled haircut with a pair of sunglasses sitting atop his head. Being in an Arctic area, Basil is dressed appropriately for the cold with a fur-lined, light pink poncho and light purple shirt and pants underneath, his pants tied over with a light sash. Personality Like the rest of the Phoenix Pirates, Basil cares greatly for his crew. He firmly believes that Puzzle will be the pirate king and was shocked and saddened by Vigaro's death. He also is a very honorable man, fighting the Accino Family to reclaim his crew's flag. Abilities and Powers Basil is quite strong, as he and his crew made it to the New World. However, many of the enemies they face their were too strong, forcing the crew to retreat back to Paradise. Basil and his crewmates were also unable to defeat the Accino Family alone but could defeated a pack of Domo Penguins. Despite his strength, Basil has a low pain tolerance, as he winced when his wound's were treated by Chopper. Weapons Basil fights with a sword and is somewhat proficient with it. History Past Basil and his crew traversed through Paradise and made their way into the New World. There they faced enemies that were stronger than them, losing Vigaro and forcing the crew to return the the first half of the Grand Line. Later, the Phoenix Pirates encountered the Accino Family and were defeated by the bounty hunters. The Accino Family took the crew's flag and, in exchange for their lives, forced them to work under them, luring other pirate crews in so they could steal more flags. Ice Hunter Arc One day, the Phoenix Pirates, pretending to be fisherman who had been raided by pirates, encountered the Straw Hat Pirates. Tony Tony Chopper offered to treat their wounds, prompting Monkey D. Luffy to invite the "fisherman" onto their ship for a meal. While being treated on his ship, Basil winced, prompting Chopper to console him. As a token of gratitude for treatment and food, the Phoenix Pirates gave barrels of alcohol to the Straw Hats. However, the crew had added sleeping medicine to the alcohol and food to make the Straw Hats fall asleep. Basil and the others began preparing to steal the ship when Sanji, Franky, and Robin, having pretended to be asleep, confronted them. Basil, Sutton, and Guyle fought the three, but, before Basil and his crewmates could be defeated, Stansen, acting as temporary captain, ordered them to retreat. During the Phoenix Pirates' meeting after dining with the Straw Hats, Basil listened while Guyle suggested that they use the Thousand Sunny to attack the Accino Family, stating that it would be what Vigaro would have wanted. The next morning, Stansen and Luffy spoke, agreeing to pull the Phoenix Pirates' ship through the ice as long as they didn't try to attack again. As the crews navigated through the ice, the ships were separated with Luffy and Chopper on board of the Phoenix Pirates' ship. Basil and his crewmates, below deck, discussed their past adventures and expressed a desire to return to the New World. Their conversation was interrupted by a weak Puzzle who says that they would not put their comrades lives at risk. Brindo suddenly appeared on the Phoenix Pirates' ship's deck and mocked the crew for their failure, pushing Stansen's head into the floor boards. Basil and the others did not react to the mockery. However, Luffy, provoked by Brindo's cruelty, began to fight the bounty hunter. As Brindo tried to flee from the fight, the Phoenix Pirates captured him and began to mock him in return. Puzzle scolded them, and Campacino called Brindo. The Phoenix Pirates answered, and Jiro threatened to kill Brindo, prompting Campacino to attack the crew. He freed his brother and knocked Luffy into the sea. Basil and the others rescued Luffy and, while Luffy, Chopper, and Jiro left to begin a counterattack against the Accino Family, stayed behind with their ship. They do nothing until Puzzle ordered them to help recover the flags. When Basil and the crew arrived at Lovely Land, they were surrounded by Domo Penguins. They struggled to fight the penguins until Puzzle scattered them with his chain, inspiring them to fight properly. After defeating many penguins, Sutton and the crew realized that more penguins were attempting to steal their ship; gathering everyone together, they hauled on a rope and stopped the penguins together. They noticed that the Thousand Sunny was about to be abducted, but before they could reach it Franky arrived and stopped the penguins himself. After all the members of the Accino Family were defeated, and the Jolly Rogers were recovered, Basil and the rest of the Phoenix Pirates returned to their ship and set sail for the New World alongside the Straw Hat Pirates. However, the two ships were intercepted by Campacino, intent on avenging his father. Puzzle ordered his men to attack, and Basil and the crew rushed to battle happily, allowing the Straw Hats to continue. Major Battles *Phoenix Pirates vs. pirates from the New World *Phoenix Pirates vs. The Accino Family *Basil, Sutton, and Guyle vs. Sanji, Franky, and Nico Robin (interrupted by Stansen) *Phoenix Pirates and Franky vs. Domo Penguins *Phoenix Pirates vs. Campacino References Site Navigation ru:Бэзил ca:Basil it:Bariju fr:Basil Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Phoenix Pirates Category:Non-Canon Pirates